Tears
by Cheye13
Summary: There's a party at the Burrow and Ginny's standing in a corner, crying. She's taking the breakup hard. She has a small talk with Harry. When they go to battle Voldemort, Ginny insists on going with everyone. But what will happen?


I am standing in a dark corner here at the Burrow. We're having a party to celebrate the time we have before the Final Battle. The party isn't very happy. Nothing has been very happy since Dumbledore died, but the people here seem to be enjoying themselves. Except me. Like I said, I'm leaning against the wall in a corner. I have a glass of pumpkin juice in my hand. I'm watching Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Mostly Harry. A silent tear rolls down my face. I slide down the wall until I'm sitting on the floor. Mum will probably kill me for sitting on the floor in my dress, but I don't care.

My dress is beautiful. It's baby blue and has a high waist. A dark blue ribbon marks the waist. The material is tight-fitting until it reaches my hips. Form there down, it billows out. The dress is sleeveless. I wearing a baby blue choker and the gold charm bracelet Harry gave me before we broke up.

The tears are coming more steadily now, though still silent. I'm still sitting in the corner watching Harry laughing and having a good time, while people fail to notice me as they walk by. Which is just fine with me.

I sit there and watch Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They're still enjoying themselves. Someone stops in front of me. I don't know who it is, and I don't care. I don't move to continue watching Harry, but I just stare at the pair of legs in front of me. More like staring through them than at them. I can't even tell if they're a man's or woman's legs.. Finally, they move. Suddenly, I'm staring into the bright, green eyes of "the heartbreaker" himself. I quickly turn my head away so he can't see my tears. When I dare to look back, he's back to talking with Ron and Hermione, though he's not laughing. The smile on his face has vanished. I let more and more tears free.

...T...

The party's over and I head upstairs to my room, leaving my untouched glass of pumpkin juice abandoned on the floor where I was sitting.

I get to my room and shuffle through the doorway. I don't look around to see if Hermione's there or not, I just walk over to my dresser, pull out my pajamas, and stomp right back out the door. I head for the bathroom ans find it unoccupied. I go in and close the door. I lock it too. A fact I learned while growing up with six brothers: Boys never knock. I change into my pajamas. They're new, but they're still from the thrift rack in Madam Malkin's. They're pale lavender with shopping bags, shoes, shirts, skirts, and other items of clothing as decorations all over the shirt. The pants have vertical baby blue stripes running up an down my legs. I love them they're comfortable and they fit.

I go up to the sink and look in the mirror at my tear-stained face. I reach for my pink wash cloth and turn on the water. I put the wash cloth under the water and feel it get heavier as it soaks up the water. I drag it across my face, erasing the tear-trails. When I'm done, I ring out the cloth and hang it up. I go back to my room and see Hermione on her bed,snoring slightly. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper, quickly put my hair into a loose braid and tie it off with a scrunchie. I lay down on my bed and stay there in the dark. I stay there for what seems like forever, but I know is only a few minutes. I get up and tip-toe quietly out the door. I descend the stairs, jumping all the squeaky ones. I make it to the living room and sit down on our over-stuffed couch. I stare at the carpet and think about all the good times Harry and I had together.

As I feel someone sit down beside me on the couch, I hear an all-too-familiar voice say, "Hey."

It's Harry.

I quickly wipe the fresh tears form my face. Harry wraps his arms around me. My first instinct is to pull away, but I realize this could be the last time he would do something like this. I settle into his arms and cry onto his shoulder.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Ginny, I . . ." he says. He pulls away so he can look at me. His thumb brushes my tears away. "Ginny, I'm so sorry." He leans down and kisses me. He pulls me into another embrace. He whispers into my ear: "Gin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, but we can't be together now. I still love you though, Ginny. Maybe after the war, we could get back together, but not now. I 'm sorry."

He gets up from the couch and leaves. I listen to his footsteps as he goes up the stairs. I hear the door to Ron's room close and then, only then, I let my tears cascade down my face once more.

...T...

It's a year later, and the Final Battle has just ended. Harry and I are standing next to each other, scanning the battle field. So many bodies are scattered around, lying at odd angles, most of them Death Eaters. Obviously dead. Though they aren't people I was very close to, it still brings a tear to my eye as I look around at all the familiar faces. Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, and Hannah Abbot, among others. I'm stricken with grief. I look across to the other side of the field and a wave of relief washes over me. There stand Ron and Hermione, clinging to each other, Hermione sobbing into my brother's shoulder. Thank Merlin they're alright.

I look over at Harry and see him fighting back tears. I follow his gaze to Ron and Hermione. I lay a hand on his arm. His head snaps around to me. And his unshed tears start falling. He warps his arms around to me.

"Ginny, I love you so much. Please be mine again."

I start to cry but respond anyway.

"Harry, I wouldn't have anyone but you." I laugh slightly and say, "Yes, Harry, I'll be yours again."

We share a passionate kiss and then another hug. What an end to a war.

...T...

Harry and I got married in and open field. Two years later, we had a baby girl. Her name is Jenny. She looks exactly like me, but she has Harry's eyes. A year after that, Harry and I had a baby boy. We named him James. He looks like Harry, but has my eyes. They're both adorable.

Two months after Jenny was born, Ron and Hermione got married in a lemon grove. They now have six-month-old twins, a boy and a girl, who are named Alexander and Alexandra. Lexa and Alex have their mother's hair and eyes. They have Ron's freckles and face. They're so cute!

Harry and Ron are Aurors, and Hermione and I are Healers. Harry and Ron are paying for the property that the four of us and our children live on. It's a BIG house. The guys also pay the bills. Hermione and I provide the groceries, toys for our kids, and other things.

We're all one big, happy family.


End file.
